Of Grade Point Averages and Hangovers
by bobtheinsaneGREENcrayon
Summary: Pre game. These are the tales of events that brought two lives together, sometimes without their own consent. From a hangover in the street to a failing English grade, Sheena and Zelos learn what and what not to do in the other's presence.
1. Inevitable

The Day Sheena Ruined My GPA

By: BobtheinsaneGREENcrayon

Summary: Pre game. These are the tales of events that brought two lives together, sometimes without their own consent. From a hangover in the street to a failing English grade, Sheena and Zelos learn what and what not to do in the other's presence.

Humor.

K+ (+ Zelos)

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

----------

_1, 2, 3... _

The slow and steady mantra echoed through the young girls thoughts, a fruitless attempt to calm her racing heart beat. Her fists were buried in the skirt of her short kimono, occasionally tugging and smoothing out some invisible wrinkle. While she was not particularly known for her shyness, the girl couldn't help but feel out of place in the imperial city, as it was a stark contrast to the home she was used to. In reality, Sheena knew that she stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd; there was no blending in for someone garbed in purple, black and pink.

_Oh, stop it, fujibayashi! This is so not your first day here!' _A swift mental slap stung her consciousness. The black-haired teen winced at the cold truth the statement provided.

For the past month, it had been the same routine: get up, get dressed (attempt and fail to come up with some way to blend in), sulk in the shadows on the way to the academy, take great pains to remain unnoticed by fellow students, and finally, attend class.

The beginning of her day was over, school had ended a good hour ago, and now Sheena found herself facing the walk to the hotel. She assumed that she wouldn't have minded a good walk in the evening air if it hadn't been for the route she was forced to take.

With a settling breath, Sheena focused her brown eyes on the manicured path in resolution, fists tightening at her sides. Mizuho's representative proceeded to put one foot after the other, making her way through the noble section of Tethe'alla, nose held just a bit higher than what would be considered humble.

Although a seemingly normal schedule, the young Mizuho summoner-in-training found her self knee-deep in something that she desperately hoped to avoid.

Social activity.

Red, white, pink, warm colors swirling together without any sense of order. That was the first description that Sheena Fujibayashi silently gave to Tethe'alla's chosen of the mana lineage.

A haphazard blur, the young Mizuhoan found it difficult to match the boy at her feet to the image she had always held in mind.

Dashing? Okay, well, maybe. Sheena was, after all a specimen of the female sex, and hence, even she couldn't out right deny the handsomeness of his features.

Intelligent? In his current position, sprawled out at her feet and moaning obscenities, Sheena found it hard to picture him taking part in any sort of educational activity.

Honorable? Sheena's ninja-like sense of smell had her recoiling at the stench of alcohol coming off of the boy in waves. Would she be able to put her trust in someone like this? Unlikely.

As she bent down to the unconscious boy's level, Sheena went through the list of qualities that she had expected the chosen to demonstrate. So far, the only praise that she would grant him had to do with his looks, which were obviously a cut above average. Waist-length red hair, fringed with a devilish curl, the chosen one was definitely something to stare at.

Despite the wretched state he was in, Sheena was able to identify him, seeing that she had overheard some rather revealing descriptions from fellow female classmates. The chosen one was apparently very popular with women, because although Sheena had never been granted the... _pleasure _of meeting him, she had a fare description of his physical appearance in mind.

Snapping back to situation at hand. With careful calculation, Sheena found her predicament getting worse with each passing thought. She could just dump a bucket of cold water on him, slap him silly and hope that he woke up, but she highly doubted that someone as socially important as the chosen would appreciate such treatment. Then again, she could always pretend nothing had happened and leave him where he lay, only to wake up to a hangover and a treacherously hard bed of concrete. While the latter option was quite appealing to Sheena, she knew that she, too, held some social responsibility, and making yourself an enemy of one of the most important people in Tethe'alla was not something that could be described as a 'good move'.

And so, with lingering resentment, Sheena Fujibayshi hoisted Zelos Wilder onto her shoulder, fully intending to dump him off a soon as possible.

Little did she know, the notorious chosen of mana wasn't about to let her get off so easily.

Some things were just meant to happen.

------------------------------------

_' I thought it was too good to be true, _

_I found somebody who understands me, _

_Someone who would help me to get through_

_ And fill the emptiness I had inside me._

_But you kept inside, and I just denied_

_ Some things that we should have both said. _

_ I knew it was too good to be true, _

_Cause I'm the only one who understands me._

_What happened to us? We used to be so perfect._

_ Now we're lost and lonely._

_What happened to us?_

_Now deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only one?_

_Remember they thought we were too young, _

_To really know what it takes to make it. _

_But we had survived on what we had done, _

_So we could show them all that they're mistaken._

_But who could have known,_

_ The lies that we grew, _

_Until we could see right through them. _

_Remember they knew we were too young. _

_ We still don't know what it takes to make it._

_What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, _

_Now we're lost and lonely._

_What happened to us? Now deep inside I wonder,_

_Did I lose my only one?_

Hoobastank- what happened to us


	2. Trouble Magnet

Of Grade Point Averages and Hangovers

- BobtheinsaneGREENcrayon

Disclaimer- Me no own, you no sue. Is simple.

Summary: Pre game. These are the tales of events that brought two lives together, sometimes without their own consent. From a hangover in the street to a failing English grade, Sheena and Zelos learn what and what not to do in the other's presence.

Chapter 2 - Trouble Magnet

Sheena- age 16

Zelos- age 19

It was well after sun down when Sheena and her unconscious package finally stumbled through the wooden doors of her hotel. The young woman, tired and weary from the long trip from the academy, dragged her feet across the lush red carpet as she walked. It was all she could do to remain standing.

The 'package' had one limp arm over Sheena's neck, while the other hung limply at his side. His chiseled face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hot breath sending tingles down the unfortunate girl's spine. Along with the tingles, came the sense of revulsion; his breath smelled strongly of alcohol and Sheena tried her best not to gag.

As soon as the wooden door swung shut behind her, Sheena dropped her cargo in to the nearest waiting chair. The chair, which looked to be both old and refined, nearly cracked under the sudden weight. Straightening her hunched posture, Sheena cast a glare on the peacefully oblivious red head. The chosen, even in his unconscious state, seemed to enjoy the chair more than her bony shoulder- he yawned.

Sheena grumbled under her breath. Watching him intently, she swore that it was just not fair that someone, despite being passed out from alcohol, could still posses such stunning good looks. Any normal person, Sheena mused resentfully, would look like an idiot as they drooled in to the pillow of a hotel lobby chair. While he was undoubtedly still an idiot- there was cuteness to him- even as he drooled.

It just wasn't fair.

Then, realizing that she really couldn't leave the poor thing by himself, Sheena tore her eyes from his pretty red locks and headed to the front desk.

"A room for two, I take it?" The concierge said.

A low, angry growl was the only answer she gave.

The man behind the desk regarded her with a wary eye, seemingly unsure whether or not to be threatened by the strange young woman. Regardless, Sheena handed over the gald; realizing belatedly that the Chosen's bill would be added to her own. More grumbling.

Striding back to the drooling Chosen and his now lopsided cushion, Sheena growled to herself for the umpteenth time that evening. If she wanted to lift him, it would be her shoulder, not the antique fabric that would be drool-soaked. It was a good thing that Sheena didn't care about her clothes to begin with.

Hoisting him up by one arm, the ninja-in-training was reminded of how heavy the older boy really was. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe there were some hidden rolls of blubber beneath the dirtied pink suit-jacket thing. Whatever it was, the Chosen was certainly not as light as he looked.

"Let's go!" Sheena yelled, knowing that he couldn't hear her angry demand.

The summoner and the chosen made their weary way up the carpeted steps: One practically foaming at the mouth in anger, and the other blissfully unaware of the torment to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad judgment should be a clinical disease, Sheena thought cynically to herself.

She was nestled comfortably in the lush white sheets of her queen-sized bed. Still garbed in her short kimono, Sheena was sprawled out as far as she could manage. She might have enjoyed her position greatly, the girl mused, if it wasn't for the hulking mass of a passed out drunk that covered the other half of the large bed. There was really nowhere else to put him, as the floor was hard wood. As the minutes ticked by, Sheena became increasingly aware of the indecency of the situation.

In the two hours that they had shared the mattress together, his hands had unconsciously wandered no less than five times. Each time, Sheena had thought seriously of smothering the man with a pillow, but restrained herself in the favor of his passed-out state. There was only around six inches between them, and her cheeks still wouldn't stop burning.

In only one hundred and twenty minutes, Sheena Fujibayashi had learned many things about Zelos Wilder.

One: he never snored. This was a good thing, and the only one on her list.

Two: she didn't like his hands... at all.

Three: He was a blanket hog. Sheena lost count of the number of times that she had to pry the fluffy white blankets from his greedy hands.

Four: His hair smelled like sandalwood. And that was... not... a... good... thing.

The list went on and on.

It would have been so easy, _oh so easy _just to leave him in the street. Sure, he would have awakened to the feel of cold, wet concrete beneath him and therefore be potentially scarred for life, but what business was it of hers anyway? This was her punishment for meddling in other people's lives, Sheena thought bitterly. She just _couldn't _leave him there; it was not in her nature to do so.

Nature or not, the young summoner decided that, should the evil, banshee Sheena surface and take control, it would be no fault of hers if the poor boy were to end up with some permanent damage to both his pretty face and his ego.

It was now nearing one o'clock in the morning in the Imperial city of Meltokio, and Sheena's eyelids were suffering from a battle of wills.

To sleep, or not to sleep.

Oh, how Sheena's aching body yearned for the rest that only sleep could give. Bruises, twisted ankles, over-extended limbs, and really messy hair: these were the symptoms of a sleep-deprived ninja.

She wanted to sleep, but what if he woke up? Sheena doubted that the young man would appreciate waking up in a strange room with an even stranger woman. She trusted him even less with his hands than she did with the world-regeneration. From only several minutes spent in his passed-out company, Sheena decided that, if this was really their world's savior (which he was), they were doomed.

She wanted a shower, but what if he woke up? She would not be responsible for her actions should the Chosen one decide that his 'curiosity towards the unknown' was just too unbearable.

WHAT IF HE WOKE UP?

Suddenly, Sheena became very aware of the ease in which she could simply throw the drooling lump that was the Chosen of the Mana Lineage out the window. He might survive; they were only on the third floor. And weren't Chosen supposed to have some kind of super-human angel senses, or something?

She sighed.

Angel skills or no, the Mizuhoan decided that the odds of his survival were not in their favor. With a resigned huff, she removed herself from the bed. Stomping her way over to the bedside table, Sheena removed a yellow-tinted spell card from a small pile of various ninja supplies. Searching through her small stack of belongings, Sheena found the necessities for all evil demon suppressing.

By the time she had finished her search, she was quite pleased with the plan that had been suddenly created.

Two kunai, one spell card with the ancient kanji for spark written on its surface, and one relatively long length of rope.

The poor man wouldn't know what hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelos was drifting... somewhere. Even he wasn't sure where. The lightness of his limbs, the intoxicated feeling that enveloped him- wherever he was, the Chosen didn't want to leave. It was as if there was a fog surrounding him, placing the wool over his eyes and preventing him from noticing something important. Regardless, this comfort was decidedly better than the headache and overly sensitive nerves that awaited him on the other side of consciousness. His eyes remained tightly shut.

There was something soft that surrounded him from all sides, covering his heavy limbs in a blanket of comfort. Sunlight seeped in through an open window that his closed eyes couldn't see, basking him in warmth. He stretched and yawned blissfully. Let the pain come later, he thought sleepily, still refusing to open his eyes and embrace the morning.

He tried to move his arms in to a more comfortable position, but the strong rope bindings forced him to remain unmoving.

Wait, _rope bindings? _

Experimentally, Zelos stretched and twisted, finding belatedly that his wrists were tied to the headboard of his bed. No matter how he writhed, the knots held strong, restricting his movement completely. With a resentful groan, his sea-green eyes creaked open to further observe his predicament.

Both arms tied above his head, Zelos realized that, not only was his movement restricted, but also he seemed to be in a stranger's room. Examining the area around the bed, he realized that this place was notably simpler than the room in which he normally slept. White walls- his walls were purple. White ceiling- Flowing purple drapes obstructed the view of his ceiling. The bed was similar to his own; large, soft, and extremely fluffy. Tied and bound, Zelos realized that he had obviously been kidnapped.

_'Not again.'_

It was no strange occurrence for the Chosen to be kidnapped black mailed, and then ransomed off, but Zelos was quickly growing tired of the monotonous affair. Of course, his life was never in danger; he was, after all... the _Chosen_, and his death meant the devastation of the entire world. Of course, there was always Seles, but with the crimes of his sister's mother still fresh in the peoples' minds, he doubted that she would ever take on the duty of Chosen.

It was always the same: He would wake up after some drunken night on the town, only to find himself taken hostage by some power hungry dim wit. His kidnappers always seemed to be the same type of person, fat, old and bald. Was it too much to ask for any one of them to have a pretty girl hanging around? Zelos often wondered how he didn't go insane during his time in captivity. A man needs something to stare at, and none of his captors ever seemed to understand that.

Still, as he lay comfortably on the fluffy white mattress, Zelos thought that these circumstances weren't altogether horrible. He felt no fear; after the sixth time, the thrill of captivity kind of wears off. His bed was comfortable- that was a plus. Some of his previous tormentors had been callous enough to make him sleep on the floor... and that just wasn't done.

Suddenly, Zelos became aware of the sound of running water coming from behind a locked door. So his captor needed to clean himself off a bit, eh? He waited patiently for the man to emerge, or at least he thought it would be a man. Zelos really wouldn't mind being taken hostage by a woman- for obvious reasons. Still, as it had never happened before, he doubted that this captor would be anything other than male, power-driven, fat and bald, but a guy could hope.

Zelos watched in anticipation as the doorknob to the bathroom turned. Time was slowing, or the person on the other side of the door had a love for unnecessary suspense; the knob moved at a snail's pace.

Then, all at once, the wooden door flung open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mirror was completely foggy with steam when Sheena stepped out of the shower. The hot water had soothed her frayed nerves and all of the tension from before seemed to melt away. She smiled contentedly as she wrapped the fluffy towel around herself, humming softly to herself.

She wondered slightly whether or not the Chosen one had woken up yet. Unlike before, the thought of the red head brought no sense of irritation, replaced instead by mild annoyance. She really did have things to do during her stay in Tethe'alla, and baby-sitting the Chosen of Mana was not on her to do list. With a reserved sigh, Sheena mustered up every ounce of self-control, preparing to deal with the situation on the other side of the door with as much common sense as she could manage.

She opened the bathroom door.

Brown met blue as two equally incredulous gasps rang clearly through the morning's stillness.

The woman's body was still slick with steamed water, barely concealed by a slowly slipping towel. Zelos' eyes raked her form, noting appreciatively the slenderness of her calves and her thin waist. Saving the best for last, he ogled her well-formed chest with a growing sense of satisfaction. In her shock, the towel had loosened slightly, and his eyes took in every inch of exposed skin. Reluctantly peeling his eyes from the swell of her chest, he noted that she was exotically pretty: dark, pointed eyes and red lips. Tendrils of dripping purple-black hair framed her face and clung to her slim shoulders.

Shock finally wearing off, a slow smile crept over Zelos' lips.

"Now that's more like it."

TBC

A/N

As you read this, please know that I am very sorry for the long delay. I wrote the original chapter a year before I posted it, and I was only twelve at the time. Now, two years later, I think that my writing style has gotten a little better, a lot has happened during the time that I was away. I got my black belt, I graduated middle school... a whole bunch of stuff. This chapter was a little rushed; forgive me.

Now, I refuse to update without an additional four reviews- and that's that.


End file.
